Only in Our Hearts
by AyaArale
Summary: Risembool Academy, one of the top schools in the nation and the ideal school of every overachieving teen. This place is where our little story begins, about two young teenagers who find love in each other’s arms in the most unlikely places.AU,YAOI,RoyXEd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SQUEE I finally get to write a RoyXEd story! This is my first one for the FMA fandom so reviews are welcome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own...Unfortunately. **

**----------------------------------------**

**::Only in Our Hearts::**

**-Chapter I: _"Stop bumping into me!"_- **

Risembool Academy, one of the top schools in the nation; and the ideal school of every overachieving teen. You had to be a perfect genius to go there on a scholarship, and you had to be apart of the wealthiest clans to get in if brains didn't cut it for you.

This place is where our little story begins, about two young teenagers who find love in each other's arms in the most unlikely places.

**::MAIN POV::**

The Elric brothers had finally returned to school that summer to begin their new year. Alphonse Elric is the younger brother of Edward who had graduated middle school a year earlier and was finally starting High School after being accepted into Risembool Academy. Edward on the other hand was returning from his summer vacation to begin his 3rd year at the School.

It wasn't that the Elric brothers had extremely wealthy parents, it was the fact that these two were naturally masterminds. Both had skipped a few grades and graduated Middle School early. So it was no surprise to find that the duo were a lot younger than their fellow classmates.

As the two walked down to the bulletin to find their homerooms, Hawkeye began to walk sneakily behind Edward to use her special weapon but before she could give him the tickle torture, he said;

"Nice to see you too Hawkeye!" He grinned as his friend scowled in disappointment that her stealthy approach was rendered unsuccessful.

"Why'd always have to ruin my fun kid?" she asked jokingly with a small pout.

"Because it's fun to make you act immature, and to see you actually act like a girl for once." He said with a chuckle before.

"I do act like my own gender! At least I don't look like a child, eh kid?" she said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"And how many times must I ask you not to call me kid? I'm not a child! I'm going to be 16 in a few more days!" the hazel eyed teen said with a glowering face.

"Awwww, it's just that little Edward Elric is just so cuuute!!! Isn't he Al?" she said with a sparkly look in her eyes.

"Uhhh…I don't think Nii-chan wants me to answer that…" Al responded as a drop of sweat slid down his face as he saw his older brother angrily fuming.

"I'm not LITTLE!!!" growled the older Elric.

"Whoa calm down kiddo, it's only the first day of school! Don't let any drama keep this day more memorable then last year's." the blonde female had stated as she walked over to the seniors' homeroom bulletin.

Meanwhile Ed walked over to the junior's homeroom bulletin and found his classroom.

'Room 3-2'

Suddenly another blonde slowly crept up and glomped Ed to the ground.

"ED!!!!" the blonde yelled at the top of her lungs as she and Ed fell on the cement.

"W-Winry! Wow… I didn't even see you coming there, you must be better at stealth than Hawkeye!" he exclaimed unaware of Hawkeye's glaring at his comment.

The two blondes stood up and began chatting away about their vacations. Hazel and Azure eyes filled with laughter and life as the two joked around.

"Do you know which homeroom you got Ed?" Winry asked realizing that if didn't hurry, they would be late for homeroom.

"Yep! Room 3-2!" He replied with a grin.

"Aw, I don't have the same homeroom as you!" she said with a small display of displeasure on her face.

"What room do you have?" The hazel eyed boy asked with curiosity.

"3-5, that's the worse part about having your name start with the letter 'R'." The blonde female said with a sigh.

Winry Rockbell, came from a family of highly respected blacksmiths and engineers. So in other words, she came from a wealthy family like most teenagers that attended the Risembool Academy. Except one minor detail, Winry was one of the last heirs alive of the Rockbell's genius crafty technique and talent with precious metals. Well besides her grandmother Pinako Rockbell. The woman who had begun Winry's education in the artistry of molding and crafting metal.

"I think its best we start heading to homeroom, can't be late on the first day of school, now can we?" Ed said with a positive aura surrounding him.

With that said, the two blondes began walking towards the entrance to the school building.

**::MAIN POV::**

Meanwhile Hawkeye decided it was time to pay a visit with her fellow seniors and say hello to a good friend of hers, Maes Hughes.

Maes Hughes who was currently quite busy with his girlfriend Gracia, that is.

"Oh go get a room you two!" the brown eyed blonde said with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Mmph! Nice to see you too Hawkeye!" the brunette said as he kissed his girlfriend once more.

"Looks like I'm stuck in homeroom with you….AGAIN!" the blonde said with twitch in her eye.

"And what's wrong with that?" the passive teen asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just thought I should give you a heads up about the bell ringing in 5 minutes." Hawkeye replied with a smirk.

"How nice of you, what a first! Acting like a girl at last!" the older teen chided.

"Hmph, whatever. By the way where's Roy, Risembool's most sought after heart-throb?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Now that you've mentioned him, I have no clue!" the brunette replied with grin as he embraced Gracia around her shoulders.

"Some best friend you are…" the blonde mumbled. "Anyways I think we should start heading towards homeroom, come on Hughes." The brown eyed girl turned on her heels and began walking towards the entrance as the older teen gave his girlfriend a 'see you later' kiss and followed his friend to enter the school building.

**::Roy comes into the picture:: **

At the same time, a dark haired teen was running late to school. Roy Mustang, one of most popular guys at Risembool. The guy that every girl at that school fantasized about. The Mustang family is very similar to the Hughes. Both teens came from well respected military families. So it was expected that once Maes and Roy graduate Risembool, they were immediately to be entered into a military academy to follow family tradition.

And what was expected to from males in these kinds of families, was to find a wife that would bear them many children to carry on their powerful names. Unfortunately for Roy, there was just one problem.

He didn't like girls. There were many reasons, he found them annoying, irritable and it was something he couldn't stand. Sure he had plenty of girlfriends, but they were just some pity fucks. He didn't like them and the only girl he could deal with was Riza Hawkeye. That's only because he felt that she was "one of the guys". Well he could withstand Gracia also…._Sometimes._

Its not that he was gay or bi, he just didn't feel any type of spark with them.

"Oh damn, I'm late!!" he mumbled to himself as he rushed to the bulletin board and immediately found his name and homeroom. Thus he sprinted inside the building and ran up 4 flights of stairs to reach room 4-3. This sucked because all his friends had the same

Homeroom except him. Well Armstrong was an exception mainly because he wasn't really friends with him. He thought the overly vain and buff blond was too weird for him. Especially his outbursts where he rips off his shirt at random.

(A/N: Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes and Armstrong. He's a MUSTANG.)

When the dark haired teen finally reached the door, he slowly slid it open and snuck inside hoping the teacher and parents hadn't arrived yet. Within the seconds he arrived in the classroom, the fangirls began their usual daily fawning.

"Ah! Look its Roy-san!"

"Oh my god! Doesn't he look even hotter this year?"

"I wish he would ask me to be his girlfriend!"

'Ugh, don't they know how to shut up?' Roy thought to himself as he stood up to take a seat, glad that the teacher hadn't even arrived yet.

'I wish Hughes, Hawkeye and Havoc were with me right now to protect me from these evil fangirls!!! Even Armstrong would be helpful….' He thought as he was slowly beginning to sulk.

Thus the first day of school began as the bell rang when the teacher rushed into the classroom with an armful of their schedules. The teacher had on a worried look as if she would be the one scolded for being tardy. After calming down a bit, she straightened her clothes and began to speak.

"H-Hello class! I'm sorry for rushing in late! But there were a few flaws with some of your schedules that needed to be worked before you ended up getting lost or without a class to attend! With that said, I will now pass out your schedules for this year!" She began passing the schedules out by name in alphabetical order.

"Once I have given you your schedule, you are allowed to start heading for your class. Have a wonderful last year seniors!" She said with a grin.

'Yippee skippy doo.' Roy thought to himself as he looked over his schedule.

**-Mustang, Roy - **

**1st. AP Physics rm. 4-5**

**2nd. FREE**

**3rd. Government rm. 4-7 **

**--LUNCH A-- **

**4th. Study Hall rm. 3-2**

**5th. Intro to Drama rm. 1-7 **

**6th. AP Trig. rm. 4-1 **

'A free period? Hn, this year may prove to be interesting.' He thought as he scanned his eyes once more before walking out of the classroom.

**::Ed's POV::**

"Mau… AP Physics? What do they take me for? Einstein?" Edward said with a sigh as he walked to room 4-5. His whole schedule had him running all over the place.

**-Elric, Edward- **

**1st. AP Physics rm. 4-5**

**2nd. Phys. Ed. Gym 1**

**3rd. Pre-Calc. rm. 3-1 **

**--LUNCH A--**

**4th. AP W. Hist. rm. 4-4 **

**5th. Intro to Drama rm. 1-7**

**6th. Eng. IV Hon. rm. 4-2 **

'I think they want me to lose weight, otherwise I wouldn't be going up and down the stairs every day for a whole year.' He thought as he was nearing his first class. His mind slowly drifted as he neared the door, he forgot to open the sliding door and crashed into it instead.

'Wonderful… Now I'm going to suffer a terrible headache.' He stood up rubbing his head and quickly opened his eyes to find dark obsidian ones were staring right back at him. The older boy's skin was pale and his hair was a deep raven black that matched the color of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" was the question that escaped the dark haired teen's light peach lips.

"Ano…" was all the blonde was able to mumble with a light blush that dusted his cheeks. Before he realized he was still on the ground, he quickly stood up and ran to the restroom.

**::Roy's POV:: **

Roy had just entered the classroom when he heard a loud thump coming from the door. He slowly opened it to find a boy sitting on the floor rubbing his head with his face wincing at the pain. The dark haired teen felt bad and a connection with the boy and asked.

"Are you okay?" But the boy couldn't reply. Roy was shocked on how he found the boy attractively adorable, his light blush and even the position he was sitting in. Suddenly the blonde had run off in shame to the restroom. Probably to calm the pain on his forehead. Roy's instinct suddenly led him to follow the cute blonde.

The dark haired boy walked into the bathroom and found the blonde splashing his face with cold water.

When the younger teen reached his hand out to find a towel, Roy felt the urge to help him. So he grabbed his handkerchief and handed it to the blonde.

**::Ed's POV::**

Edward rushed to the bathroom and threw his stuff down to rush to the sink. He began splashing his with cold water to calm him down and to calm the pain of his forehead.

'Why did I feel so helpless then? Why did I blush? Why was I so speechless?' were all the thoughts that flowed in his mind.

Once he shut off the water, he began feeling around for a towel. That's when he felt something soft reach his fingertips. He began to dry his face with the soft material and opened his eyes to face the same guy he saw at the door.

"All better?" the boy asked with a smirk.

"Th-Thanks…And Yes." Ed replied trying to contain himself.

"Were you half asleep when you crashed into the door?" the boy asked with interest.

"I'm not sure, I just sort of spaced out for a second." The blonde replied looking at the floor.

"Make sure you get enough sleep tonight." the dark haired teen said with a small grin.

"O-Okay…" Ed replied lightly as he began walking to pick up his bag. (A/N: which is near Roy's foot… kukuku?)

"You can keep the handkerchief, I have plenty of them." The boy said distracting Ed, who did not notice the puddle that was nearby.

"Tha------nks!!" the blonde said as began rushing out and slipped on the puddle. Landing on top of the other boy.

**::Roy's POV::**

Roy watched the boy pick up his backpack and rush to the door. But unfortunately for the blonde, he slipped on a puddle of water and landed on top of the raven. A pair of golden hazel eyes stared into his black ones.

The two stayed in that position for what seemed to be an eternity. Then the hazel eyed boy blushed a deep red and Roy felt his heart beat quicker. (A/N: Roy's heart…)

But before he could say anything, the blonde abruptly stood up and ran out the door. Accidentally dropping his schedule on the tile.

'Meh, he's a clumsy one alright.' The raven thought to himself with a chuckle as he stood up and picked up the piece of paper.

'Edward…Elric? Hmm. Looks like I'll be seeing you again. In class that is.' He thought to himself as he read the blonde's schedule.

Roy walked out of the restroom with the schedule in hand and headed back to the classroom.

**::Ed's POV::**

"I'm so sorry for being late sensei!" Edward said when he entered the classroom.

"You see I bumped into the door and so I had to run to the restroom to calm the pain with cold water! Please Excuse my tardiness!" the blonde added on.

Suddenly the door slid open and the raven haired teen walked in.

"Please don't punish shorty here, it's my fault that he was late." The boy said in a nonchalant manner with a smirk decorating his features.

"Who did you call a shorty that has to be looked through a magnifying glass to actually be seen?!" Edward irritatingly yelled pointing at the dark haired teen.

"Calm down, Edward Elric. I have your schedule, you dropped it. Thank god I picked it up. It would a shame if you didn't know where to go." The boy said to him as his face neared his while he handed the paper back to the blonde.

"Ah, Th-Thank you." Edward replied with a light blush as he grabbed the paper out of the dark teen's hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little pow wow, but not only are you both late, YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY CLASS! Can you please sit down so I can continue going over the syllabus?" The teacher yelled fuming.

"Yes ma'am!" the two boys said in shock. Edward walked over to back of room and sat down.

**::Roy's POV::**

'For a cute kid, he's quite the hothead…' Roy thought with a sigh as he looked for a seat. Thus he saw a heavenly light be cast upon a seat in the back of the room, realizing that it was right next to Edward Elric, he ran to the back and sat next to the blonde.

'Maybe I am gay… Have I always been gay? Who cares!!! I'm gunna hit on him! Kukuku!' Roy thought to himself as looked at the cute blonde write on a piece of paper. He chuckled at the boy's determined expression on his face.

Then the raven began to grin evilly and began thinking of plots on how he could make the blonde his.

His evil thoughts were interrupted when someone passed him a note. Roy scanned his eyes over the folded paper and mentally leapt for joy when he realized it was from Ed.

'Heres my chance! Tehe!'

It read:

'_How did you know my name?'_

The dark eyed teen wrote back replying stating the most obvious answer.

'_That's an obvious answer, shorty.'_

Roy became amused when he saw the blonde fume at his response.

'_Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him?! And that still doesn't answer my question!'_

He wrote back in reply:

'_You are such a little hothead. Kukuku…Your name was on your schedule when I picked it up.'_

Edward once more fumed at Roy's reply and wrote back.

'_I AM NOT LITTLE!!! What's your name asshole?' _

Roy smirked at the blonde's response towards his 'little' comment and so he chuckled sadistically as he wrote back.

'_Well one thing is for certain; my name is definitely not asshole. It is Roy Mustang, senior class of this year! Kukuku…'_

**::Ed's POV:**

'Kukuku? What the fuck is that?' Edward thought to himself as the raven haired senior used the term once more. So Ed felt a little curious and asked the older teen about it.

'_WTF is 'kukuku'? You are not only an asshole, but a weird asshole.'_

'Take that you hot sexy jerk-off---wait did my mind just think that? No! He is not hot and sexy! He is an asshole…A dickwad!!!' he thought to himself as he passed back the note while mentally battling with his thoughts.

'_I'm not telling Mr. Elric…But guess what? I have a free period next and I might just follow your sexy ass out of here. KUKUKU!!!!!'_

His thoughts were broken as the paper handed back to him with the current response.

'Dammit, now I have a stalker!!! WHY ME?!?!??!?!' Edward thought as he began to sulk and slouch into his desk.

So he wrote back.

'_If you even dare to follow me, I will have you castrated and I will do it personally.'_

The response he got was:

'_How Personal? How would you prefer it? Oral or ALL THE WAY?'_

Ed twitched as he realized the perverted-ness of Roy. He wrote back sending along the moist handkerchief:

'_I hope I never bump into you again! Here you can have you handkerchief back; I'm not keeping something that belongs to a perverted ass like you!'_

**::MAIN POV::**

Roy mused at the blonde's response and put on a playful hurt expression as he passed the note back.

'_Aw, Ed-chan I'm hurt! TT.TT… But no matter I will make you mine. KUKUKU!' _

When Ed received the response of the dark haired teen, he just glared at Roy and flipped him the bird mouthing the words: 'Go die!'

The bell immediately rang signaling that it was time for 2nd period. Ed rushed out of the classroom to run down 4 flights of stairs to rush to gym.

Roy watched the blonde run towards the stairwell, and decided to follow him. Realizing at this rate the blonde wasn't going to make his next class, Roy took the liberty of catching up with him, picking him up bridal style and ran like a bat outta hell to Gym 1.

All of Roy's fangirls squealed in sadness as they watched the boy they admired, run off with another guy.

"Hey what the hell are ya doin'? I'm no friggin girl!" Edward yelled squirming trying to break free from the older teen's strong arms.

"Be quiet, I'm helping you get to your class. I just can't stand on the sidelines and watch a pretty one like yourself arrive late to class…" Roy responded with a calm voice, nothing like his personality that was portrayed in their previous note passing conversation.

"Hey where are you going? The Gym entrance is that way!" Ed yelled pointing at the door.

"I'm going for another entrance…." Roy replied rushing towards the locker room, with a perverted smirk on his face as he thought; 'your entrance…KUKUKU!'

"Dude, what's with the face?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Ohhh nothing!!! Ha ha ha!" Roy responded in a sing song manner.

"You do know I can walk from here…" Ed said in stern tone. "Put me down already!" he demanded slowly getting aggravated.

"Okay!" Roy said with an evil grin as he placed Edward on a bench in the locker room.

'Good, no one is in here….bwah aha ha ha… HE IS MINE AT LAST!!!' Roy thought to himself with an evil chuckle as he straddled Ed.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked with a small blush on his cheeks.

'Oh Jesus, How did I end up getting picked up by some pervert?' Ed questioned himself as he felt Roy begin to grind his hips into his, causing a small problem.

The golden eyed boy tried to hold back a moan while trying to struggle free out of the older boy's clutches of lust.

"Are you enjoying it Ed-chaaaan?" Roy asked with a yearning need in his voice.

"G-Get offa…..me! Aaaah!" Ed managed to say while he hissed in pleasure.

'He is so beautiful when in a lustful trance…' Roy thought to himself as he looked at Ed with glazed eyes. He couldn't help himself, not when Ed's open mouth looked so enticing; he leaned forward and took Ed's pink lips in a kiss.

Ed felt Roy's lips connect to his, and gave the darker haired teen's tongue permission to enter his hot moist cavern. Their tongues battled, and thus the kiss abruptly ended as the older teen began unzipping Ed's jeans. But then Ed stopped him by saying:

"No…I-I can't, I'm sorry." as he finished the sentence Ed pushed Roy off of him and ran off.

'Edward… I'm such a jerk, I only thought with my dick and not what you wanted. After all I've only known you for a day. But why do I feel so hurt by what I did to him? I feel like I've know him longer than a day. I have to fix this.' He thought as he fixed his clothing and washed his face.

**::Ed's POV::**

'Why did I let him almost have me?' Ed thought as he sat on the floor in the bathroom, hugging himself.

'Not only that, I'm skipping class. And it's only the first day of school! What's wrong with me?' the blonde sighed and stood up as he realized that the bell was going to ring in 5 minutes.

"I oughta start heading to my next class." He mumbled as he picked up his stuff.

**::Hawkeye's POV:: **

So I entered my 3rd period class and I see a mopey lookin' emo kid. I walk up towards him and I decided maybe I should cheer him up.

"Cheer Up Emo Kid!" I grinned and slapped his back.

"Go away Hawkeye." Came a familiar voice.

"OH HEM GEE. Could it be? Risembool's Sex God Roy Mustang? And he's being EMO!!! GASP!" I said to him trying my best to sound like some of his evil fangirls.

"I'm a dickwad Hawkeye." He responded looking up at me with a glum expression.

"And why do you say that dickwad?" I asked curiously.

"Because I thought with my dick and not with my brain today…" he said looking up at me with hopeful sad eyes.

"Wow, you just realized it. So who did ya almost rape today?" I decided to ask him trying to tease him. Well I didn't think he actually try to rape someone… But ya never know!

"Some short junior with blonde hair…" he said and then mumbling: "Edward Elric."

"Holy Crap… Elric huh? I know him! He's like my frikken little brother, so why'd ya try to rape him?" I questioned.

"Because, he looked so… _hot._" He responded, and I could tell just by looking at him. Call it a woman's intuition, he was smitten with my Eddy. I chuckle, noticing that he was probably thinking about him right now.

"I can help fix things up between you two, if you want me to…" Thus I was glomped by the sex god and he looked giddy.

"You will?!?!?!?"

"Yea! I've been trying to hook Ed up with someone for a while now; I think you're perfect for him!" I said to reassure him. I immediately thought up the perfect plan.

"I know I've never told you this but, I think I've always been gay… Mainly because I can't stand girls, except you because you're one of the guys so I decided to come out of the closet today." Roy said in a really fast manner.

I twitched, 'One of the guys huh? Is that all you guys ever think of me? Whatever.'

"Okay, I have a plan. This Friday we are all going to the movies. My friends, and Ed's friends are going to invited. You will sit next to Ed and Hughes. Okay? Let's hope Ed is afraid of horror flicks, because it _always _works. I'm hoping he will latch onto you in fear. How does that sound?" I asked, proud of myself of the impeccable plan I had come up with.

"Uh… Good! I like it!" he replied nervously.

I can't wait until Friday….

**::TBC:: **

**----------------------------------------**

**A/N: tehe, chapter one is finally finished!!! It took me 2 weeks. I'm such a busy body. **

**luckily i wrote 10 pages over spring break! (i already had about 3 done before.) **

**well it may be awhile before i write chapter two..spring break is over and i have 4 shows to prepare for! **

**like i said at the top! reviews are welcome! if you ahve any ideas for the movie theater scene in chapter 2, please give me some input. It gives me inspiration! thanks!**

**ja ne!**

**-Aya**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: whew!!! This chapter was a toughie. And I know...I am a week late...tehe. Well lets just say, I have been laying Kingdom Hearts II nonstop (I am half way through the game)... and then theres my virtual school situation. Also I have been waiting for emails for the search for my beta. Which I have not received any feedback from my mini ad in the deleted A/N. Well this chapter has a lemon, it may not be the best you have ever read. But its my first lemon. so spare me if its not good at all!!! Although I do accept criticism and advice. Oh well... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! n.n (14 pages!!! D) And in compensation for my lateness, the surprise is tacked at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... But I own a Roy plushie!!! w **

**::Only in Our Hearts::**

**-Chapter II: **_**"Goin' to the Movies… And then?"**_**- **

Risembool Academy, one of the top schools in the nation; and the ideal school of every overachieving teen. You had to be a perfect genius to go there on a scholarship, and you had to be apart of the wealthiest clans to get in if brains didn't cut it for you.

This place is where our little story begins, about two young teenagers who find love in each other's arms in the most unlikely places.

**--Previous Events:**

"_I know I've never told you this but, I think I've always been gay… Mainly because I can't stand girls, except you because you're one of the guys so I decided to come out of the closet today." Roy said in a really fast manner. _

_I twitched, 'One of the guys huh? Is that all you guys ever think of me? Whatever.'_

"_Okay, I have a plan. This Friday we are all going to the movies. My friends and Ed's friends are going to be invited. You will sit next to Ed and Hughes. Okay? Let's hope Ed is afraid of horror flicks, because it always works. I'm hoping he will latch onto you in fear. How does that sound?" I asked, proud of myself of the impeccable plan I had come up with. _

"_Uh… Good! I like it!" he replied nervously._

_I can't wait until Friday…-- _

**::Main POV::**

The week passed by excruciatingly slow, and when Friday finally came, everyone mentally cheered for joy at the thought of the weekend

Especially a certain dark haired teen…

The plan was finally going to be executed…

**::Roy's POV::**

The dark haired teen sighed as he walked off the school's campus towards the parking lot to drive home.

'Finally…The first week of torture is over!!!' he rejoiced mentally as he opened the door to his sports car, when he suddenly spotted a patch of golden hair in a crowd of hundreds of dark haired students.

**::Ed's POV::**

'I can't seem to find Al anywhere!! I'm starting to get worried if something happened to him!! Curse my shortness!! I can't see anything!' Ed mentally panicked and ran out of the throng of people when all of a sudden someone picked him up and he was finally able to see over a crowd of bustling teens.

"Need help shorty?" said the sadistic voice of certain dark haired teen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN'A… Aw Screw it." Ed pouted as Roy chuckled in amusement.

"Is that any way to treat your savior?" the older teen asked with a smirk.

"Oh... Oh yea! Th-Thanks." The blonde replied with a small blush.

'Stop blushing… Gah… Why Can't I control myself?!?!?' Ed thought as his blush continued to deepen.

"You're Welcome. Pray tell who are you looking for… chibi-chan?" Roy asked as he smirked once more at Ed's blush.

"A-Ano… My brother Alphonse…" Ed managed to say.

'Mer, why can't I stop stuttering?' The young teen thought to himself as he kept on searching for his brother from above.

"What does he look like?" Roy asked in curiosity as he still carried the smaller teen.

"Well, he has the same colored hair and eyes as me except his hair is short… And he's taller than me." The blonde replied mumbling the last bit of information which caused the raven haired teen to raise an eyebrow and grin.

Thus while still being held over a swarm of students; Ed spotted a patch of golden blonde hair that was like his own.

"Al! Come over here!" Ed yelled trying to grasp his brother's attention.

**::Roy's POV::**

Roy winced at Ed's yelling and almost dropped the young blonde.

'Damn… He's loud… -mental twitch-'

Roy saw a short haired blonde walk towards him and Ed with calm demeanor surrounding him.

"Ah! Nii-san, there you are! I've been looking all over you, but it was kinda hard…" the calm teen said as a drop of sweat slid down his temple as if expecting a reaction to come out of the other blonde.

"It's okay…" Ed replied not realizing that Roy lowered him and began to carry him bridal style.

'Tehehehe…Didn't see that comin' didja Eddy-chaaaan?' Roy mused in his thoughts as he began walking alongside Al.

"Ano, Nii-san?" the other teen began to ask.

"Yea Al?" the hot headed blonde responded.

"Why is that guy carrying you to that sleek sports car?" Al asked in curiosity.

"Eh? What sports car?" Ed said with his eyes open in shock as he realized how far in the parking lot they had walked.

'Dammit. Almost had him!' Roy thought as the blonde began to squirm and struggle in his arms.

"HEY!!! PUT ME DOWWWWWN! FREEDOM!!! H-HELP ME AL!!! RAPIST! PERVERT!!!!!! DICKHEAD!!!!! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO KIDNAP MEEEEE!!!" the younger blonde yelled loudly while trying to wriggle free from the raven's strong arms.

Al couldn't do much due to the fact he was in a severe state of shock.

"STOP COMING ONTO ME!!!" Ed yelled while banging his fist against Roy's chest.

"I'm not coming until you come first." Roy said with a perverted smirk.

(A/N: sorry for the pun…. I couldn't resist XP)

Ed blinked with a befuddled expression momentarily trying to determine what the raven meant.

Moments later…..

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Ed demanded once more.

"I didn't hear a nice polite please." Roy said with a small pout.

"PLEASE PUT ME DOWWWWWWWWWWN!" the blonde once more demanded.

"I didn't hear: 'Please Master Roy, put me down…'" Roy said with a seductive tone.

Ed growled and was ready to punch the lights out of Roy and castrate him then and there but in a firm tone he said; "Please Master Roy, put me down…"

"No, I didn't hear desire in your plea." Roy said mentally giggling on the inside.

'kukuku!!! He is so kawaii when he succumbs to me!'

Ed sighed and cleared his throat.

"_Please Master Roy… P-put me down…" _Ed said in his most lustful tone with a blush that was red as a cherry.

In which **almost** gave Roy a _major_ boner.

'fifj;kjA:jd;kd;k;dk;dkf**FUCKABLE1!!!**lfjsdflisjdvvjlsdfj' were the thoughts that went through his head.

"Okay!" he said with glee as he put the blushing boy down and made his merry way back to his car.

"Bye. Bye... Chibi-chan!" the dark haired teen said with a wink before he turned on the ignition and drove away.

At that moment, Al awakened from his temporary stupor to find his brother completely flustered and on his knees.

**::Ed's POV::**

'That guy… Why does he make me feel this way?' he asked himself as he stood up slowly off the pavement.

'My heart, it's beating so quickly…' he thought as he put his hand on his chest to feel the rhythm of his heart. _**Doki Doki Doki…**_

"Nii-san? Are you okay? Are you still up to go to the movies with Hawkeye tonight? Because you look like you are feeling unwell…" Al asked his older brother with a concerned expression in his face.

"H-Hai… I'll be okay… Its nothing, besides I need to go to the movies tonight, I haven't hung out with Hawkeye at all this week. We have no classes together. Al, could you do me a favor?" Ed asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure Nii-san, what is it?" Al replied with small grin on his face.

"Can you come with me? I have a feeling in my gut that tells me you should come…"the blonde said as he softly sighed.

"Sure! I don't think Hawkeye would mind if I joined in your little hang out tonight!" the younger boy said with a positive aura surrounding him.

"Is Winry coming?" the young boy reluctantly asked.

"No, she can't… Pinako needs her for an important job tonight." The older blonde replied as he began to walk off school grounds.

"Its best we start heading home so we have time to get ready for tonight… Come on…" Ed stated with a wistful tone in his voice.

**::Al's POV::**

Today was really odd, that guy… I wonder how Nii-san knows him. But for whatever reason, he makes Nii-san act weird. I mean come on, I have seen the guy stalking Nii-san around campus all week. I even saw them argue a few times before "Intro to Drama" class.

Not only that, Nii-san didn't react at all like usually when that guy called him 'chibi-chan'.

Looks like Nii-san is right about the gut feeling, I have it too. For some reason it's somehow related to that guy…

I do have one conclusion… Nii-san likes him. **A LOT**. But who knows if I'm right!! He almost practically allowed Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome take him away in his car (Roy's car XP).

Whatever tonight may bring, I hope it is good.

_**Later that night… **_

**::MAIN POV::**

At the very moment Al was contemplating Ed's actions; many things could be said about the thoughts that went through a few heads, especially Roy's. Riza had rushed home just to go over the last details to make her 'evil' plan work. Hughes rushed home, took a shower and ran out the door to go to Gracia's house to pick her up. Meanwhile, Roy took a long shower and took nearly a half and hour picking out the right outfit in hopes of impressing Ed not only with his appearance, but his charm.

And Armstrong just spent the night at home practicing his super macho poses, while trying out new ways to rip his shirt when he flexes his Hercules-like muscles, and then also trying to figure out how to put on a new shirt just as quickly as he rips it.

The Elric brothers were nearly ready to head for 'The Ishbal Cinemas' right after they quickly showered. The last thing Ed needed to do was re-braid his golden locks.

Winry on the other hand, was stuck tinkering with metal and car engines, while Pinako showed her special customer all of the really special and expensive merchandise; which included knives, swords, daggers, metal sculptures, silverware, and just about anything that required metal. After all, that was the Rockbell family's specialty.

Havoc? Well, let's just say he's a bit busy at the moment.

Everyone had just about left their homes and headed for the movies. Riza had gone on and picked up the Elric brothers, since Ed couldn't drive yet and were the first ones to arrive.

Alas, Ed still couldn't shake off the feeling that he had been sensing all afternoon and Al kept on wondering what was going through the mind of his older brother.

**::Hawkeye's POV:: **

Well, from the moment I picked Ed and his brother up, I couldn't help but notice how unbelievably quiet he was being in the car. It was very un-Ed-like, usually he'd be babbling my ear off or yelling about not being short. But here he was, contemplating.

"What's wrong with you today kid? You aren't talkin' or anything. Are you going emo on me?" I asked trying to hopefully cheer him up. 'Great, another one going emo…'

"Not really… I'm fine. But I feel like something big is going to happen tonight. I can't help but think." golden haired boy said in response.

"Well, while we're waiting for the rest, lets go take a look at the movie list. 'Kay?" I tell him with a small grin.

"Sure, Come on Al…" he said to his brother and me.

**::MAIN POV:: **

The three blondes looked at the list of movies that recently came out.

_Ishbal Cinemas #23 _

_War between the Gods III R_

_Legend of the Blood Moon R_

_Shoot Me PG-13_

_Save the Ponies! G_

_Land of the Unicorns PG_

_3 Little Words PG-13 _

_Circle R_

((A/N: Pardon for the lame movie titles, I just have no imagination for those types of things…XP))

"Circle? What kind of title is that?" Ed asked out of the blue.

"Have you seen the previews for this movie? It looks so frikken hot!" Hawkeye said thinking about what she saw in the previews.

"No, I haven't seen the previews, but what's so hot about a circle?" Ed asked obviously not understanding the concept of it.

"Well, from what I've read in the summary, it's about two men who both have conflicts surrounding them, accidentally meet on a subway and begin a secret relationship with each other. The only way they could escape their realities, was when they met up. Towards the end of the story, they fall for each other and their relationship is no longer just lust, but pure love and passion. I hear it's quite the tearjerker and a lot better than Brokeback Mountain." Hawkeye told him with a knowing smile.

"Ohhh… It's another one of those gay mov--- I see! CIRCLE!! As in 'Straight as a Circle' I got it!" Ed exclaimed when he figured it out. Riza just chuckled at Ed's naïveté and began to suggest a movie.

"I know what we should watch, 'Legend of the Blood Moon' I heard it's pretty awesome!" she said with excitement.

"Is it a horror movie?" Ed asked.

"Yep! Any problems?" Riza asked the trio began to head back to the front.

"Nope, not at all!" Ed replied as he noticed the presence of Hughes and Gracia snuggling on a bench. In which Hawkeye took note of it and decided to interrupt them for fun.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU ENOUGH?? GO GET A ROOM! DON'T MAKE ME BRING OUT MISS FLUFFY TO KILL YOU!" she bellowed as Hughes twitched and cowered behind Gracia in fear.

"Not Miss Fluffy!!!!" he cried out with a nervous tone in his voice.

Ed and Al just stood there gaping in shock as Hawkeye began to snigger viciously.

"Just kiddin' Hughes! You shoulda seen the look on your face when I mentioned Miss Fluffy!" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Really Hawkeye, must you do that to me whenever I'm with my precious sweet….[insert disgusting cutesy names here… Gracia?" the brunette said in which making his girlfriend redden in her cheeks.

"Hmm…Let me think… YES!" she responded with a vicious evil glint in her brown eyes.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Hughes asked as he encircled his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist.

"Legend of the Blood Moon." Hawkeye responded sharply.

"U-um…I-Isn't that a h-ho-horror movie?" Gracia asked with an uneasy tone in her voice.

"Yep!" the blonde haired girl responded with a grin. "Any problems?"

"Ah…N-No…" the brown haired responded with the same nervous tone.

((A/N: oh hem gee she just pulled a hyuuga hinata… XD))

Just then a raven haired teen began walking towards them.

**::Ed's POV::**

'Great, just pleasant. I'm trying to enjoy myself and forget about that jerk-off and I see him coming this way.' Ed thought to himself as Roy walked closer.

"Hey Roy! I'm so glad you could make it!" Hawkeye said happily.

"Me too… I wouldn't miss this for the world. " Roy replied as he winked at Ed with a sly grin on his face.

'That bastard!' Ed thought to himself as he felt his cheeks slowly growing hot.

**::MAIN POV::**

"By the way, where's Havoc?" Hughes asked caressed Gracia's brown hair.

"Who knows, but I'm pretty sure he's coming… We'll just have to go in without hi-" but before Hawkeye could finish her sentence she was suddenly hugged between a pair of extremely strong arms.

"Riza!" a loud voice boomed through the lot.

"O…Kay….who… –cough- inv…vited….Ar-Arms…strong?" she managed to say through the choking hug.

"Ugh, don't blame me boss… But he kept following me!" exclaimed an extremely late Havoc.

"L-Let… go o-of me!!" she yelled at the blonde hulk.

"Oh, sorry Riza!" Armstrong said with a gentler voice than before not noticing the twitching vein at the side of Hawkeye's temple.

"Can we please just go ahead and buy the tickets!!!" she shouted in an agitated voice.

The group walked on over to the ticket booth and paid for 8 tickets to see 'Legend of the Blood Moon'.

**::Roy's POV:: **

The raven haired teen eyed the blonde male with a lustful hunger and just stared at the blonde's peach lips and thinking about how soft they felt that one day in the locker room.

'How nice it would be to feel those lips on mine once more…' he thought to himself as the group walked into the theater to take their seats. Roy rushed and stood in front of Ed to sit next to him.

"Hey!" the blonde shouted irritated at the fact that Roy rushed in front of him.

"Hay is for horses….Chibi-chan." He responded smugly as he sat down.

((A/N: once more…sorry if I put in another horrible pun…but I just can't resist XD))

Ed's eye twitched as he was about to yell at the sadistic teen. But then his mouth was covered by Al's hand.

"Please Nii-san, the movie is starting…" as if on cue to Al's words, the vast room began to dim and darken as the previews were starting.

Gracia sat next to Hughes, Hughes next to Roy, Roy next to Ed, Al next to Ed and Riza next Al. Armstrong sat behind them, as a precaution.

The previews finished within 8 minutes and the movie was beginning. Soon a soft hollowly theme rang out through the speakers and Roy began to twitch.

Oh how he despised horror flicks. They scared him shitless, no matter how stupid or lame they were. Right now he was dying inside as he watched a pale skinned girl slaughter a man on the beach with a katana sword. For some reason he kept imagining that it was Hawkeye who was killing him with a katana sword on the beach. That made him twitch even more.

'Gah! Why couldn't we just watch 'Circle'!' Roy thought to himself as he latched on Hughes' arm in fear as the camera got a close-up of the ghastly girl. Whose appearance was quite far worse than just ghastly, it was absolutely terrifyingly appalling.

Meanwhile Ed couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at Roy's actions.

At this point Hughes was being choked to death by two people who were squeezing the life out of him in fear. Gracia on one side and Roy on the other.

"Roy…c-can you please let go of me?" the brunette asked politely.

"Gah no!!!" Roy said with another twitch.

"Why not?" Hughes asked trying to remain calm.

"Cuz... It's scary!" Roy said childishly whereas Hughes sighed in defeat.

**::MAIN POV::**

Ed couldn't help but giggle at Roy's childish behavior and thought it was cute.

'No! It's not cute…He's not cute….or hot…or sexy…. And I don't want to do him!' Ed struggled with his thoughts.

'But who knew the bastard had a fear for horror flicks…' Ed blushed lightly at his thoughts as he glanced over to see the once sadistic proud raven, twitching at the sight of a horror film. Once more Ed laughed lightly on how silly the older teen looked at that moment.

Out of the blue, Ed's cell phone began vibrating as someone sent him a text message. Ed searched the pocket of his jeans for his phone and finally found it, he opened and read the message that was from Hawkeye:

"_Can you save Hughes from Roy… Otherwise he's gonna stop breathing. Not that I'd care whether he did or didn't, but he's suffering. I pity him. Walk to the bathroom, Roy will follow._

_-Hawkeye." _

Ed sighed as he stood up and walked out of the theatre to lure Roy away from Hughes. Not knowing Hawkeye's true intent of luring Roy away, Ed walked to the nearest bathroom and just looked at himself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked his reflection hoping to find an answer.

"There is nothing wrong with you, you're perfect." He heard a familiar voice say, which made Ed jump in surprise.

"R-Roy! I didn't think you'd be here…" Ed lied through his teeth while his cheeks were flustered a light pink. Roy just smiled, not smirked but a genuine smile which shocked the blonde teen.

"How am I perfect? How can you say that?" Ed said in response to what Roy had said before.

" Ed… You're perfect to me. You're beautiful, I love your personality, and everything about you makes me feel complete. " The raven responded as he got closer to Ed.

"S- Stop…You barely know me..." Ed stuttered as he began to back away from the older teen.

"I know we barely know each other, but there's something about you that attracted me… Like a moth to a flame…" Roy said to him with a sincere tone. At once, Ed stopped moving and looked at Roy with his eyes wide in shock.

Edward felt speechless as he opened his mouth to speak. But no words came out. All he could think was how dry his mouth felt now. Roy came even closer to the nervous blonde and began caressing the blonde's flushed cheeks. Ed winced at the touch of Roy's fingertips and he felt his knees go weak at the small gesture.

"Please Edward… Give me a chance to make you happy, give me a chance to be the luckiest guy in the world." the raven asked with a pleading look in his onyx eyes as he cupped Ed's chin.

"I-I… I don't know what to say. I'm… c-confu---Mmph!" Ed managed to say before Roy kissed him deeply. The blonde began to moan into the kiss as Roy's tongue lapped over his lips asking for permission to enter. Soon he felt Roy's tongue explore the depths of his mouth; tasting everything that was Edward Elric. Roy pushed his body against Ed's and his hands roamed the lithe frame which caused the younger boy to jolt in excitement. The two parted briefly, gasping for air. The raven dove back in, crashing his lips once more with the blonde's.

As Roy began to push the blonde towards the counter, Ed leaned into his rough kisses and moaned in the back of his throat. The older boy snaked his hand underneath Ed's shirt and began tweaking the light pink nubs making Ed shudder and cry out in ecstasy.

'Why…am I letting him do this to me? It's as if every time he speaks to me I melt, and when he touches me I lose control of my body…' Ed thought to himself as the older teen began unbuckling his pants.

"R-Roy…" the blonde whispered as he hissed in relief once the raven relieved his erection from the confines of his clothing. Ed whined as he realized that he was the only one undressed so far. "N-No…Fa-fair…" he slurred out. Chuckling at the blonde's sentence, Roy quickly unbuckled his pants and slid off his navy blue boxers.

"Better?" he asked with a seductive smirk on his lips. The blonde's half lidded eyes fluttered open and he quickly nodded still panting and waiting for dark haired teen's next move.

'Why can't I control myself?' the blonde thought as Roy engulfed his length in his mouth. Ed whimpered as he felt the older teen's tongue twirl and lap at the weeping slit and quickly jerked up his hips. At this action, Roy used his hand to hold down the blonde's lithe hips. A guttural moan was heard as Roy immediately deep throated the blonde's hard length.

Pale hands reached and fisted dark hair tightly. "R-Roy! Ed drawled out into a moan. Before he knew it, the golden eyed boy felt Roy's warm cavern leave him. And abruptly felt a pair of soft lips crash against his. The older teen abruptly ended the kiss with a nibble on the blonde's peach lips. Ed whined at the absence of the warmth of raven's lips, craving his touch.

Roy panted heavily as he placed 3 of his digits in front of the flustered panting blonde.

"Suck…" he instructed softly. Peach lips wrapped around the three digits and sucked on them softly, wetting them to perfection. Roy slipped his finger out of Ed's soft lips, bent down to lick and nip at the adorable blonde's inner thighs causing the other to shout out.

"S-Stop te-teasing me!"

The raven haired teen grinned and quickly slipped his index finger into Ed's tight ring of muscles, searching for the spot that makes him tick. Seconds later, Roy inserted the second finger and began to scissor and stretch. During this process, the older teen's finger brushed against a bundle of nerves, causing the blonde to mewl in bliss. The dark haired boy quickly inserted his ringer finger to finish stretching out the writhing blonde, continually stimulating his sweet spot. Roy abruptly slipped his finger out of the blonde, wrapped the younger teen's legs around his waist, and positioned himself in front of the blonde's entrance.

"Are you ready….Chibi-chan?" he quipped with his usual smirk.

Ed panted and replied. "Jus-Just fuckmealreadyyyy…" With that said, Roy slowly slid his length in Ed's tight warmth. The blonde squirmed and groaned in pain, with his eyes tearing up slightly.

"Relax… It'll feel better soon." The dark haired teen reassured him with a soft voice as he slowly began to move, loving how the blonde's tight heat felt around his manhood. At once, Roy slipped out his member to the hilt, and quickly thrusted almost hitting the blonde's prostate.

"Deeeeeperrrr…" the hazel eyed boy groaned as Roy continued to move within him. Complying to Ed's plea, the older teen quickened his tempo and plunged further. Ed cried out the older teen's name in satisfaction once he felt Roy his sweet spot and swung his arms around the raven's neck, bringing them closer. Just as the dark haired teen continually hit blonde's prostate, said blonde arched his back pressing his sweaty chest against the other while shouting Roy's name like a mantra.

Once more, Roy slid out his length to the tip and roughly thrusted back in, gruffly hitting the golden eyed boy's sweet spot.

"Gunnaaacomeeesooooonyyy….Roooooy!" Ed gasped out as he dug his nails in the older teen's shoulders.

The two came together during Roy's last thrust, both shouting the other's name. Roy collapsed onto the blonde. Both panting profusely, Ed lifted his head up and gasped in shock.

"Whats wrong chibi?" Roy asked raising his head groggily to see what was in the blonde's line of vision.

Dark eyes widened and the older teen quickly got up and grabbed the nearest pair of pants to cover himself. Meanwhile Ed was hiding behind the taller teen, wishing the Earth would swallow him whole.

In the doorway stood an elderly old woman who looked as if she was going to have a heart attack any second.

"D-Don't tell me that I went into the wrong bathroom?" Ed whined trying to imagine that he was invisible.

Luckily for the two, the old woman didn't say anything as she walked by them twitching. Next thing they knew, the woman collapsed onto the hard tile.

"Let's just clean up and leave…" Roy suggested as he grabbed a few paper towels as the blonde nodded in agreement.

The two cleaned off the sweat and cum and dressed quickly in silence.

Ed finish zipping up his red jacket and blushed as he watched Roy put his t-shirt on, examining his hard rippling muscles. The blonde averted his gaze as Roy's dark eyes were on his.

"Kukuku…See something you like chibi?" he asked with that smug expression placed on features once more.

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI YOU-YOU-YOU…. BASTA----!" The golden eyed boy started before he felt Roy place his lips on his. Ed leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms a pale neck.

Roy ended the kiss abruptly grinning victoriously. "You were saying?"

The blonde puffed his cheeks in irritation and replied.

"Nevermind, Lets just get back into the theatre. Everyone is going to wonder what was taking us so long!"

"Fine." The onyx eyed teen pouted recalling the movie their group was watching. The blonde laced their fingers together and dragged the dark haired teen out of the women's restroom.

Ed blushed and smiled as recalled the past hour's event.

Yep, he knew this school year was going to be an interesting one. And in a way he was glad he met Roy.

Something about the older teen made him weak in knees and smile for no reason.

And Ed liked the feeling.

He liked the feeling _a lot_.

**::TBC::**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**::The History of Miss Fluffy::**

_It was an honest mistake in young 8 year old Hughes' eyes. I mean How was he supposed to know the new kid in town was girl?  
Not to be a meany mcmean pants, in his opinion she looked like a boy. With her gruff exterior and attitude anyone would've made the same mistake! Especially since her hair was cut really short. He didn't think she'd set what she called ' Miss Fluffy' on him. All over a lame accidental remark._

**-weewooweewooflashybackyweewooweewoo-**

Maes walked out of the school chattering away about his plans for his future to his calm raven haired friend who was just nodding in annoyance.

"If I ever had a daughter I would name her Elysia! Just because the name is adorable!" He remarked as the two neared his house.  
Just across the street, a moving truck was unloading funiture and many boxes. " Hey Hughes, I think someone is moving into Robinson's old house!" Roy pointed out.

"Hm... I wonder if the new neighbors have any kids?" Maes questioned out loud as he saw a few boxes marked 'Riza's Toys' in a black permanent marker.

"Lets find out!" The dark haired boy suggested tugging his friend's wrist and dragging him to the house. Before the brunette realized it, they were at the open front door and amd Roy was already ringing the doorbell.

An "I'll get it!" was heard as footsteps rushed down the stairs. Before they knew it, a boy with short golden blonde hair with bright brown eyes appeared in front of them.  
"Hi we noticed the moving truck in front, and we just wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you to the neighborhood." Roy said smoothly causing the blonde to blush a light pink on his cheeks.

"Th-Thanks." he said timidly trying to avoid Roy's gaze.

"My name is Maes, and his is Roy... Nice to meetcha dude!" the brunette said cheerfully.

The blonde's brown eyes narrowed. "Dude? What do I look like? A guy? That is no way to treat a lady!" The he-she shouted with fire in her eyes.

"Oops... I thought you were a guy. Sor---- Ow!" The brunette exclaimed as he felt the blonde slap him.

"You're going to pay for that remark..." she muttered grinning evilly.

"Kukuku... I don't know about you Hughes, but shes cool in my book! Whats your name?" Roy asked chuckling smugly.

"Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye." she answered with her evil glare staring down the brunette while mouthing to him. 'I know where you live.' Causing Maes shuddered in fear.

Something told him that he wasn't going to sleep peacefully tonight.

* * *

Maes tossed and turned as he attempted to fall in the depths of dreamland.

Finally without any notice, he felt something scaly slither between his legs and crawl onto his chest. He kept his eyes shut, trying to sleep and trying to imagine the slithery being non-existent.

But as luck would have him, his dark eyes fluttered open and he was at once face to face with the scaly reptile. He blinked a few times before realizing that there was a large boa constricter resting on his chest and facing him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled shooting out of his bed and running out of his bedroom. To frighened to face the scaled creature.

Meanwhile lurking outside his window, a pair of satisfied lips turned up into an evil smirk. "Good job Miss Fluffy" the lips muttered.

* * *

Maes walked to school with bags under his eyes and a look of terror ipon his features. Roy caught up with him and glanced at his groggy zombie-like friend.

"Geez whats eating you?" he asked examining the brunette's eyes.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice shouted.

"Oh Hi Hawkeye, you don't mind if I called you Hawkeye instead of Riza do you?" Roy asked as the three walked together.

"Nope. Its fine." she replied with a grin. It was strange seeing the blonde girl in the girls' school uniform since she had short hair. Hughes decided to keep his mouth shut of her appearance this time.

"So... How did you sleep... Maes?" she asked with her lips curled in an evil smile.

"Horribly." he responded bluntly.

"Tehe. I see you made friends with Miss Fluffy!" she exclaimed.

"Miss Fl-Fluffy?!"

"Yea, my cute pet boa constricter! Isn't she just snuggly?" she asked with the same evil grin.

At this remark Maes just ran away and swore to himself that he would never offend Hawkeye ever again. Or else he would really make friends with Miss Fluffy.  
At this Roy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

While the blonde haired girl just chuckled evilly.

"You know, I think I'm gunna like living here!" she exclaimed with a smile.

-**weewooweewooflashybackyoverrrrweewooweewoo-**

_And to this day, Hughes still cowers in fear at the mentioning of the snake's name.  
_

_SRSLY._

**-END-**

* * *

A/N: --;;; I am so sleepy...I am on my way home from miami as i write this...oy vey.  
school starts tomorrow...so I gotta get some sleep in...

if anyone has any ideas for omakes/side stories they want to see or suggestions for events for chapter 3, let me know!!!

til next time!

-MA


End file.
